jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Modern Crusaders
|album = |label = |length = 3:50 (Album) |date = January 14, 2000 |use = Golden Wind Episodes 22 - 37, 39 |storyboard = |director = |key = |finish = |photo = |previous = Freek'n You |next = N/A |colors = VentoAureo |writer = }}"Modern Crusaders" is a 2000 song by the German experimental music project from their fourth studio album . It is used as the second ending theme for JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind. A special edition of Enigma's best-of album Love Sensuality Devotion: Greatest Hits & Remixes was released in Japan on August 7, 2019, by Universal; first-edition versions of the album included a clear file and an alternate album cover featuring Giorno Giovanna.グレイテスト・ヒッツ＆リミックス[CD - エニグマ - UNIVERSAL MUSIC JAPAN] Ending Animation The ending sequence vertically pans up a pillar decorated with statues of Stands encountered in the series, which changes as more enemies and allies are met as the series progresses (the original sequence did not feature Notorious B.I.G, Spice Girl, Metallica, Green Day, Oasis or Chariot Requiem but following their introduction they were added to the ending sequence). During the entire sequence, the scenery is plunged into colored ambient lighting that constantly shifts color and flakes of dust constantly fall from above. The frame is also flanked by two sets of patterns made up of tessellated triangles. The beginning of the sequence pans up the column featuring the enemy Stands encountered thus far, with a sphere representing Rolling Stones at the base of the pillar, with statues of other Stands on the pillar itself: Black Sabbath, Soft Machine, Kraft Work, Little Feet, Man in the Mirror, Mister President, Beach Boy, The Grateful Dead, Baby Face, White Album, Clash, Talking Head, Notorious B.I.G, Metallica, Green Day and Oasis. The procession of enemy Stands ends, with a part of the pillar crowned by four Arrows and a ladybug brooch, before moving onto the Stands of the heroes doing battle with the boss. Purple Haze, Moody Blues, Aerosmith, Chariot Requiem, Sticky Fingers and King Crimson, with Sticky Fingers and King Crimson, depicted as fighting against each other as the Sex Pistols watch. Spice Girl is seen being held by King Crimson, pointing up towards Gold Experience as it poses at the top of the pillar in the center of a bas-relief resembling rays of light. Final Version The final episode uses a special version of the ending in which Rolling Stones fully takes the form of Bruno Bucciarati and Gold Experience is replaced by a statue of Gold Experience Requiem with its arms outstretched. Lyrics Ending sequences JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Golden Wind - Ending 2 (Version 1) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Golden Wind - Ending 2 (Version 2) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Golden Wind - Ending 2 (Version 3) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Golden Wind - Ending 2 (Version 4) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Golden Wind - Ending 2 (Version 5) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Golden Wind - Ending 2 (Final Version) Full Song Trivia *The position of the Stands of Team Bucciarati in relation to King Crimson foreshadows the fate of their users. *As with the Statue at the start of Fighting Gold Gold Experience strikes the same pose Giorno does on the cover of Volume 62. *Oasis and Gold Experience Requiem have noticeable differences between their appearance in the ending sequence, and their anime appearance. **Oasis yields many more stitches. The stitches on the arms and legs, while they have kept their general location, are now vertical in rows of 2, and 3 on the legs. The stitches on the legs stretch all the way closer to the torso. **Gold Experience Requiem has numerous grooves in comparison, with added grooves on the sides of the abdomen alongside two additional crater-esque indentations on the chest. The pattern on the shoulders have been replaced with a more manga-like upside-down right triangles pointing back, instead of the rhombus pattern. *Echoes Act 3 and Silver Chariot are the only stands appearing in Part 5 that are absent in the ending sequence. *The musical project Enigma has previously been featured in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure as the namesake of Terunosuke Miyamoto's Stand Enigma.Harvest - Vol.17 "Shueisha Jump Remix Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" P106-107 The origin of STANDS! Part 4 *The Latin chanting in "Modern Crusaders" is a sample from the " " movement from 's cantata . The full song also features an organ sample from 's " ". References Site Navigation Category:Music Category:Song Category:Endings